2:49AM
by nicochii
Summary: When the body is weakened, the other barriers tend to fall along with it. Sometimes we get caught up and miss the little things, the smaller hints. Other times, we can't help but to be painfully obvious.


"Stay still."

The roseate tutted when the younger of the two didn't comply, maneuvering herself from a kneeling position to a sitting one and encircling the boy with her legs, effectively trapping him between her thighs. She scowled, frustrated at the inability to use her hands to restrain him.

"But it hurts!"

"It'll help you heal, you know that. Now _stay still."_

Her heart fluttered when the ashen haired boy whimpered, his body falling lax with his hands gripping at his pyjama pants. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the woman poured a liberal amount of medicinal oil into her dominant hand, fumbling with the bottle as she attempted to set it down carefully. With little thought, she rubbed her palms together, ignoring the hot tingling sensation as she returned to the task at hand. The boy flinched when her hands pressed against his skin, shivering at the conflicting sensations of cool liquid and warm skin.

Relaxing her legs, the elder of the two worked at the muscles of his back, making sure to spread an even coat. She jumped when the boy fell into a coughing fit, unable to do anything but watch as he suffered through it. Her face fell as he tried to clear his throat, smaller body trembling from the physical exertion. She watched the shaky rise and fall of his back, no longer that of a child's, but not as developed as some of the men she'd fought alongside. She trailed a slow hand along the muscles, the contact setting her fingers ablaze.

"Light?"

His voice was small, meek, leading him into another short bout of coughs as she snapped back to attention. Grabbing the nearby towel, the rose haired woman got to her feet with unexpected difficulty, her legs numbed from the awkward position. Saving herself with an elbow, she twisted the boy back up into a sitting position with her legs.

"Sorry."

Her ears burned while she stood, the young man next to her letting out a small chuckle at her uncharacteristic stumble. Wiping her hands free of the oil, she gave him a frown before tossing the cloth at him.

"Don't forget your feet."

"Ah, yeah. Right."

She turned towards the washroom, running the water cool before rinsing her hands. The pink haired woman tilted her head to the side, watching as her companion made a face while rubbing the pads of his feet. She couldn't help the smile on her lips, heart skipping a beat when his chartreuse caught her azure.

"It's not funny, you know."

Her eyes widened in surprise, smile never leaving coral lips as she shut off the water. Carrying over the damp towel, she crouched next to the boy, pulling his hands into hers and massaging his palms while she cleaned away the medicine.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Perhaps she held his hands a little longer than normal, but the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her. Reluctantly, she released her hold, taking with her the used towels and bottle while he fumbled with his socks. Switching off the washroom light, she stepped over to him, helping the platinum haired boy to his feet once he'd pulled his shirt back on.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah, thanks. Light,"

"Mm?"

She spun on her heel near the door of the small living space, jacket in hand. She waited for the boy to continue, suddenly conscious of her sweats and tank-top as his eyes fell from hers, hands tangled in the blankets where he sat.

"Hope?"

"Please, don't—"

In the moments it took her to stride across the room, the coughs had subsided, leaving the teen shaky and out of breath as the woman took a seat next to him, all the while rubbing circles into his back.

"You should stop talking and get some rest. You have my number—"

"Light—"

His hand darted to her wrist, releasing her as quickly as he'd captured her. Her words were swallowed as she let out a knowing breath between parted lips, her features softening at the plea written on his face.

"Don't.. Don't go—"

She gave him a playful look of disapproval, holding the hand that had gripped hers as she rubbed his back, waiting for the fit to pass once more.

"You want me to stay and end up like you?"

"Light,"

"Quiet now. If you stop talking, I'll think about it."

A small noise escaped the boy as she leaned over to the bedside table and clicked off the lamp. She stood momentarily to pull the covers over him, resting herself atop them with one leg tucked under herself, cornering him between herself and the wall as she balanced herself on pointed toes over the edge.

"You've got to stop pushing yourself, Hope. If you don't take the time to heal, you'll never recover."

She watched him in the darkness for a moment, his breathing labored, but steady. Daringly, she brushed the hair from his face, his lips chapped and parted from the sickness. She offered a small smile that he wouldn't see, her eyes now too growing heavy from the events of that day.

"So stubborn. But I guess I have no one to blame but myself."

Her voice was hushed as she reached across the comforter for her jacket, slumber veiling him quicker than she'd anticipated. Her better judgement urged her to leave before other thoughts had the chance to bloom, pink lip pulled between teeth in mental conflict. The door creaked quietly, the light of the hall spilling across the foot of the bed. One last soft smile and her resolve was firm.

"Goodnight, Hope. Sweet dreams."


End file.
